Hora del té
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Por lo que más se caracteriza a Gajeel Redfox es por su orgullo, pero va tener que dejar todo eso de lado cuando su pequeña hija le pida jugar a las princesitas. Pequeños toques Gale. ONE-SHOT.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo One- Shot, es un poco corto pero espero que os guste.**

**Se me ocurrió cuando vi la imagen que tiene el fic.**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

**Hora del té (editado)**

* * *

En la casa de la familia Redfox, se escuchaban risas provenientes del salón, madre e hija jugaban a lo que parecía ser "a las princesitas". Con una pequeña muralla hecha de cojines y almohadas se aislaban del resto del mundo.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre, dejando ver a Gajeel Redfox quien regresaba de una misión de unos tres días, junto con su fiel amigo gatuno Lily, este último subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación del mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Redfox, su nombre era Gale Redfox.

-Papi, papi-dijo la pequeña de nombre Metallicana corriendo al encuentro de su padre. Gajeel la cogió en brazos.

-Hola bichito-Metallicana rió por el mote que le puso su padre mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Bienvenido Gajeel-dice Levy apareciendo por la puerta del salón al mismo tiempo que le regala una cálida sonrisa a su marido.

-Estoy en casa- dice mirándola, al igual que ella, le sonríe.

-Papi, papi.- dice la menor reclamando la atención de su padre.- ¿Juegas con nosotras a las princesas?-Gajeel se sonroja ante lo pedido por su hija.

-Esto…- dice nervioso mientras mira a su esposa en busca de ayuda, esta solo se muerde el labio intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-Por fiii- dice su hija en un puchero adorable, cosa que sacó de su madre.

-Por fiii – dice Levy en un intento de ayudar a su hija con su propósito.

-Venga- dice Gajeel tras suspirar, luego baja a su hija de sus brazos.

-¡Bien!- la pequeña Metallicana sale corriendo hacia el salón. Gajeel gruñe con fastidio. Lo que le mandaban hacer, pero por su bichito, lo que sea.

Cuando los tres están sentados tras esa muralla de almohadas, Levy le sirve un poco de té a Gajeel en una de las tacitas.

-Papi, papi-lo llamó.-¿Cómo te vas a llamar?

-¿Cómo que cómo me voy a llamar?

-Claro, una princesa no se puede llamar Gajeel.- dijo su hija como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y…¿no podría ser el mayordomo?- preguntó Gajeel albergando la esperanza de que su hija no lo obligara a ser un princesa.

-No papi, tú eres una princesa.-se quejó. Lo cabezota lo sacó de su padre.

-Hija-la llamó Levy- ¿Y qué nombre le ponemos a papi?-le pregunta a su hija maternalmente.

-Uhm…-se queda pensativa- la princesa… Ga… Gajeelina! La princesa Gajeelina.-Esta vez Levy no pudo evitar reírse.

_-"¿Pero qué clase de nombre era ese?"_\- pensaba el mayor de los Redfox.

-Cariño, tu padre no parece una princesa-dijo Levy intentando que su hija desechara la idea, le daba pena ver a Gajeel en esa situación.

-Uhm…-lo mira.- Podríamos ponerle un vestido.

-No tenemos ninguno que le sirva.

-Pues, ¿y si le maquillamos?- ante esto Gajeel se echa para atrás. Ni loco se pondría eso en la cara.

-Metallicana no se juega con el maquillaje- le riñe suavemente su madre. Metallicana pone cara de pena pero luego sonríe. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Toma-la pequeña Redfox se levanta, se acerca a su padre y se saca una corona de color oro que su padre le había hecho tiempo atrás y se pone de puntillas para ponérsela.-Ahora pareces más una princesa-le sonríe abiertamente.

-¡Wo!-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Gale, quien tras acabar de leer el capítulo que estaba leyendo, bajó para saludar a su padre. El niño sonríe-Ya verás cuando se lo diga a los del gremio. Gehe!- Gajeel ante esto se levanta y empieza a perseguir a su hijo.

-¡Ven aquí, canijo!

-¡Oni-chan, no te puedes meter con una princesa!-le reñía su hermana al lado de Lily. Levy, por su parte, empieza a recoger el juego de té de la mesa.

Ya era hora de hacer la cena.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Os gustó?**

**Espero que sí**

**¡Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


End file.
